elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Disguise (Online)
Disguise is a mechanic in . The disguise mechanic allows players to equip an item that changes their appearance. This can be used for purposes such as costuming, or infiltrating an enemy camp. Disguises are required on a number of different quests, or make the quest easier. For example, the quest, A Hostile Situation, requires the character to dress as a First Auridon Marine in order to pass through an area. It is not possible to progress with this quest unless this is done. Aldmeri Dominion Disguises Colovian Uniform *Region: Reaper's March *Location: Arenthia *Quest: The Colovian Occupation *Bug: Wearing this armor may destroy the Sea Viper Armor used in Seaside Sanctuary. Courier Uniform *Region: Malabal Tor *Location: Baandari Trading Post *Quest: Enemy of My Enemy Hollow Moon Garb *Region: Grahtwood *Location: Redfur Trading Post *Quest: Flipping the Coin Kollopi Essence *Region: Greenshade *Location: Gurzag's Mine *Quest: Frighten the Fearsome *Collect by: Looting Kollopi Trees Phaer Mercenary Disguise *Region: Auridon *Location: Phaer *Quest: The First Patient Quendeluun Veiled Heritance Disguise *Region: Auridon *Location: Quendeluun *Quest: The Veiled Choice Sea Viper Armor *Region: Greenshade *Location: Seaside Sanctuary *Quest: A Storm Upon the Shore *Options: Either take Larnil's armor, or find Sea Viper Armor baskets throughout seaside sanctuary. *Known Bugs: This armory type may get destroyed during the Colovian Uniform quest in Arenthia. Steel Shrike Armor *Region: Malabal Tor *Location: Fuller's Break *Quest: Raise the Curtain *Found by: Killing Steel Shrikes Vulkhel Guard Marine Disguise *Region: Auridon *Location: Vulkhel Guard *Quest: A Hostile Situation *Located by: Speaking to Eshaba Daggerfall Covenant Disguises Bloodthorn Disguise *Region: Betnikh *Location: Grimfield *Quest: Unearthing the Past *Located by: Killing Bloodthorn Cultists Crown Dishdasha *Region: Alikr Desert *Location: Bergama *Quest: Gone Missing Forebear Dishdasha *Region: Alik'r Desert *Location: Bergama *Quest: Gone Missing Hallin's Stand Seventh Legion Disguise *Region: Bangkorai *Location: Hallin's Stand *Quest: Hallin's Burden Imperial Disguise *Region: Alik'r Desert *Location: Satakalaam *Quest: Imperial Incursion Midnight Union Disguise *Region: Stormhaven *Location: Farangel's Landing *Quest: A Ransom for Miranda and A Woman Wronged *Located by: Killing Midnight Union members Pirate Disguise *Region: Bangkorai *Location: Blackheart Haven *Quest: Jumping Ship *Located near start of dungeon Red Rook Bandit Disguise *Region: Glenumbra *Location: Red Rook Camp *Quest: Farlivere's Gambit *Located: Kill Red Rook Bandits *Note that this item will also turn Red Rooks peaceful in other locations also. Seadrake Disguise *Region: Stros M'Kai *Location: Saintsport *Quest: Like Moths to a Candle *Located: Kill Sea Drakes Servant's Robes *Region: Stros M'Kai *Location: Port Hunding *Quest: Tip of the Spearhead *Located: Speak to Crafty Lerisa (if recruited). Otherwise, bribe officials. Ebonheart Pact Disguises Fort Amol Guard Disguise *Region: Eastmarch *Location: Fort Amol *Quest: Sleeping on the Job *Located: Take Sentry Thod's armor while he is sleeping. Frostedge Bandit Disguise *Region: Bleakrock Isle *Location: Hozzin's Folly *Quest: Hozzin's Folly *Located: Kill Frostedge Pillagers *Note: This disguise also works at Frostedge Camp Keeper's Garb *Region: Shadowfen *Location: Hatching Pools *Quest: Keepers of the Shell *Located: In chest behind Vicecanon Servyna Northwind Disguise *Region: The Rift *Location: Northwind Mine *Quest: Scouting the Mine *Located: Given by Tovisa Shadowsilk Gem *Region: Stonefalls *Location: Ashen Road Wayshrine *Quest: A Goblin's Affection *Located: Talk to Valdam Andoren Stormfist Disguise *Region: Eastmarch *Location: Lost Knife Cave *Quest: Labor Dispute Vanguard Uniform *Region: Stonefalls *Location: Kragenmoor *Quest: Aggressive Negotiations Gallery Daggerfall Covenant Servant's Robes Female.png|Servant's Robes (female). Sea Drake Disguise Female.png|Sea Drake Disguise (female). Red Rook Disguise Female.png|Red Rook Disguise (female). Bloodthorn Disguise Female.png|Bloodthorn Disguise (female). Imperial Disguise Female.png|Imperial Disguise (female). Midnight Union Disguise Female.png|Midnight Union Disguise (female). Aldmeri Dominion Phaer Mercenary Disguise Female.png|Phaer Mercenary Disguise (female, pauldrons) Vulkul Guard Marine Disguise Female.png|Vulkul Guard Marine Disguise (female, no pauldrons) Appearances * Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Game Terms